Les Bisounours passent leur Bac
by TatooLight
Summary: Vous vous êtes jamais dit que un bisounours devait beaucoup travaillé pour devenir tout gentil et tout mignon. Et qu'il avait besoin d'une tripoter de diplôme. Pure délire


**Avertissement: Les bisounours ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour moi, t'imagine la honte)**

**Cette histoire est inspiré de fait réel, toute ressemblance avec des personnages existants ou ayant exister serait voulu.**

Cette histoire ce passe de commentaires. Lol Désolé d'avance.

**Les Bisounours passent leur bac**

IL y avait une fois (il y a toujours d'ailleurs), perdu dans les nuages. Un étrange pays. C'est le pays des bisounours. Là bas tout le monde et gentil, tout les mondes se fait des bisous et des caresses. Si quelqu'un, quelque part se sent mal les Bisounours accourt aussitôt pour l'aider et le consoler.

Mais, n'est pas Bisounours qui veut. Et pour savoir réconforter en beauté avec de gros bisous tout apprenti bisounours doit passer :

Son Bacounours.

Sans son bacounours aucun bisounours ne peut passer sa licence en bisous et nze peut donc exercer sa profession de manière accomplit. Aussi, dès l'âge de trois ans. Quand la fourrure d'un petit bisounours à atteint deux centimètres, on le met à l'école. Afin qu'il apprenne l'art de bisouter. Comme chez les être bipèdes et nus que sont les humains. Le bacounours se déroule en deux partie sur deux ans. La première année. Les jeunes bisounours en classe de ES (Embrassades et Soulagement) passent le Français et les Sciences et Vie des nuages. Ceux en classes de L (Léchouilles) passent les mêmes épreuves plus la Science Physique et les mathématiques et enfin les bisounours en classe de S (Sadisme oO) passent uniquement les français.

La deuxième année s'ajoute les épreuves de : Histoires des générations de bisounours, LV1 (Le Calinoursien), LV2 (le Barbapapien) et la philobisouphie.

Notre histoire se déroule en fin de la première année du classe de L. Nous sommes le 12 juin et masser dans la cours de leur lycée, les bisounours attendent avec anxiété leur épreuves de mathématiques :

CheerBare : Roolalala ! Je stresse ! J'ai rien compris aux additions !

BedTimeBear : C'est facile ! 2x2 8 !

CheerBare : … ?…

TenderHeartBear : 2x2…. x2 tu veux dire !

BedTimeBear : Tes sur !

TenderHeartBear : Sur !

La classe de L était arrivé comme marqué sur leur convocations une demi heure à l'avance. Seulement leur proviseur adjoint Monsieur Grognours les avait virer d'un « Revenez dans quinze minutes ! » Aussi évaluaient-il leur connaissance dans une révision express de dernières minutes :

ShareBear : Pour l'SVT, c'est du cyanure ou de l'arsenic qui est contenu dans le ventre de Flurbbies anthropophages ?

FriendBear : C'est pas du laxatif ?

ProudHeartBear : Beeeuuurkkk ! Mais non pas du tout ! Dites vous sauriez pas ou on met la retenu quand on fait une multiplication ?

Tous : ….

ProudHeartBear : J'ai rien dit !

Love-A-LotBear : J'ai maaaal au ventre !

Quand soudain. L'heure fatidique sonna au clocher du lycée.

FriendBear : Depuis quand y a un clocher dans notre lycée ?

TatooLight : Ta gueule !

FriendBear : Mais…

TatooLight : C'est moi l'auteur ! C'est moi qui décidé ! Maintenant va dans la salle d'exam et passe ton épreuve de maths !

FriendBear : Bouhouhou ! TenderHeartBear, Tatoo' à été méchante avec moi !

Bien. Reprenons, les petits L pénétrèrent la salle chaude et moche ou il passeraient un heures et demi à résoudre deux exercices de maths d'un niveau extrême. On verifia leurs identités, on leur distribua des brouillons de couleur rose et mauve (on est bisounours ou on l'est pas), puis enfin on leur donna le sujet :

SurveillantBear : Vous pouvez retournez les sujets et commencer !

CheerBear retourna aussitôt sa copie. Il lut le première exercice et son visage se décomposa :

Exercice 1 

Sachant qu'un cœur équivaut à deux triangles rectangle à bout arrondi nommé demi cœur.

Résolvez cette équation : Un demi cœur + un demi cœur ?

Mais c'était trop dur. Ce genre d'exercices n'était pas au programme de L. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses camarades. ShareBear dessinait toute sortes de cœur dans l'espoir de voir la solution miraculeusement apparaître, tandis que FriendBear fondait en sanglots bruyants. Le temps s'égrainait rapidement. Et CheerBear ne trouvait toujours pas la solution à cet épineux problème.

Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac, Tic…

BedTimeBear : Qui c'est qui fait « tic, tac » ?

ProudHeartBear : C'est moi ça me déstresse !

SurveillantBear : Silence !

Brusquement CheerBear fut frapper par un éclair.

FriendBear : Ca fait mal ?

TatooLight : Nan !

FriendBear : Un éclair quand même…

TatooLight : La ferme ! Regarde ta copie !

FriendBear : Mais je comprend paaaaas !

Donc, CheerBear eu un éclair de génie.

CheerBear : « Mais c'est bien sur ! Un demi cœur plus un demi cœur ca fait… Un CŒUR ! »

Tout joyeux il nota sa réponse. Il regarda sa montre et s'aperçu qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi heure pour effectuer le deuxième exercice :

Exercice 2 

Résolvez cette équation : Une demi étoile + une demi étoile

CheerBear : « Hum… Ca me dit quelque chose mais quoi ? »

Après l'épreuves de maths, les L se rassemblèrent sur la pelouse verdoyante de la cour du lycée. Certain courageux, bravèrent l'estival chaleur afin d'aller chercher des rations des survies à l' « Honnêteprix » d'en face (pas de pub voyons). Tout en suivant les résultats du match AustraLand- JaponWorld par téléphone interposé. Les bisounours commencèrent à ce faire des bisous, des caresses et bien sur des léchouille. Parce que la théorie c'est bien mais la pratique c'est mieux.

Conscience de TatooLight : Dit Tatoo'…

TatooLight : Oui…

CdT : Ta pas l'impression de faire de le sous entendu pervers, c'est un peu un appel à la zoophilie.

TatooLight : Roooh tout de suite… Hey ! Vous avez vous ça les gars ? Ma conscience est encore plus tordu que moi ! Mais nooooon c'est pas pervers, c'est meeeeuuugnoooon !

FriendBear : Si ! Perverse !

TatooLight :--" tes chiiiant !

Après environ une heure à ce papouiller et s'empiffrer de gâteaux et bonbons multiples et variés. (assonance en « et » lol) Les bisounours L durent ce décidé à regagner leur salle d'examen afin de passer les sciences.

Le même manège recommença. On les fit asseoir à leur place éthiquettées, mettre leur sac au pied du tableau. On leur donna des brouillions, puis :

SurveillantBear 2 : Paier s'il vous plait !

ShareBear : Pourquoi vous êtes de la police ?

Le surveillant le contempla longuement intrigué puis dit ,lentement très lentement :

-Sortez du véhi, de la table scolaire et récité moi l'alphabet en sautant à cloche pieds.

ShareBear : Quoi ?

SurveillantBear 2 : Et que ça saute !

ShareBear : Ok, ok ! Calmos !

Et il commença sous le regards atteré de ses amis.

ShareBear : A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z … Voilà !

SurveillantBear 2 : Bien… A l'envers maintenant…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Grognours (le proviseur adjoint vous vous souvenez) : Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez ! L'examen doit commencer !

Le surveillant et ShareBear reprirent leur place, et les sujets furent retourné.

S.V.T

Exercice 1 sur 1

Cochez la bonne réponse

Qui a-t-il dans un Telletubies ?

Le mécanisme électronique d'un poste de télévision

Du cotôn

Du son

Un tourne disque raillé répetant « Hey oh ! » et « Gros Calin » en boucle

Obi-Wan-Kenobi

Love-A-lotBear : Oulà ! Dur ! J'hésite ! C'est pas la B), ni le C)… Je l'saurait si y avait des céréales dans les Telletubies ! La D)… Nan la A). Heu… Joker ! Je vais appeler un ami.

Une sonnerie de portable « Bisous, bisous, Gentil boisounours » s'élève du sac de ShareBear qui se précipite en début de salle pour décrocher.

ShareBear : Allo ?

Love-A-LotBear : Salut Share ! Dit tu peux m'aider c'est pour un jeu télévisé ?

ShareBear : Love-A-Lot ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fou on est dans la même salle !

Love-A-LotBear : Mince ! Bon c'est quoi la réponse ?

ShareBear : La E) !

SurveillantBear 2 : Dites donc vous ! Vous avez finit de faire le mariole !

ShareBear : Heu… Héhé !

SurveillantBear 2 : Dehors !

ShareBear : Aaaaaahhhhaaaa !

Et ShareBear fut foutu à la porte séance tenant.

Love-A-LotBear : Donc réponse E) Obi-Wan-Kenobi !

SurveillantBear 2 : C'est votre dernier mot ?

Love-A-LotBear : C'est mon dernier mot Jean-Bear (Nda : Mouarf mouarf mouarf Heu…. --" désolé…)

SurveillantBear 2 : Alors FERMEZ LA !

Pendant ce temps à l'autre bous de la salle BedTimeBear s'évertuait à réaliser la partie de Science Physique : Les réactions de la confiture de framboise dans les différents aliments ?

BedTimeBear se gratta la tête perplexe.

Il rédigea la réponse suivante :

« La confiture de framboise peut se manger sur des « Krichproool » ou sur des « Crac,crac » le matin. On peut également sans servir pour sucrer le thé ou le café à quatre heures et c'est un très bonne accompagnement pour les glaces le soir. En sauce avec des petit oignon et du veau c'est délicieux pour le déjeuner. En conclusion, la confiture peut se manger sur tout et n'importe quand, sauf sur le Lambas parce que : « Oh non ! Sméagol déteste ce mauvais pain ! » »

Fin de la première journée

Le lendemain lorsque les bisounours arrivèrent devant la grille de leur lycée es portes étaient fermé.

CheerBear : Bon bah salut alors !

ProudHeartBear : Reste là !

CheerBear : Non pitié j'ai pas réviser !

FriendBear : Ca ce révise le francais ? (OO)

TenderHeartBear : Faut que j'aille au toilette !

Love-A-LotBear : Ouin ! Veut retourner che zmoi lire « Death Note » !

ShareBear : Ca y est la grille s'ouvre !

BedTimeBear : Pfff ! Fatigué ! On s'est levé trop tôt !

ProudHeartBear : Allez en avant !

Tous pénétrèrent la salle et reprirent leur place habituelles. Tous. Non un petit bisounours résiste encore et toujours à l'examinateur et va… aux toilettes.

TenderHeartBear : Faut que j'me grouille !

SurveillantBear 3 (ce sont des triplés) : Retournez les sujets !

Sujet de Littérature Session 2006 

La chanson

Corpus : 

- Le Bisou des Bisounours

- Bisous, Bisous, gentils Bisounours

- Gentils Bisounours

- Mon Ami Bisounours

Question : (4 point)

Vous lirez puis annalyserez ces textes et répondrez à la question suivante : Quel est le lien entre l'amour et les bisounours ?

Sujet 1 : Commentaire : Vous commenterez « Le Bisou des Bisounours »

Sujet 2 : Dissertation : Comment l'amour universel sauve-t-il le monde ? En vous appuyant sur les textes et sur vos lectures personnelles vous répondrez à cette question.

Sujet 3 : Ecriture d'invention : Poursuivez le textes de WhriteBear « Gentils Bisounours »

ProudHeartBear eut un sourire. La question était à son goût très simple. Le lien entre l'amour et les bisounours ? Vraiment facile : Le « ou » tout simplement.

Puis il lut attentivement les sujets. Il se décida finalement pour le commentaire.

ProudHeartBear : Je vais adopter un plan didactique :

I Allitération en « ou »

II Personnification du Bisou

III Le reflet d'un sentiment d'adoration du baiser

Avec en élargissement une citation du bisou des bisounours version Serge Gainsbourg.

(Nda : Didactique ? Ca ?)

Pendant ce temps dans les toilettes :

TenderHeartBear : Le verrou est coincé ! Au s'cours, venez m'chercher !

Ainsi s'acheva la dernière épreuve écrite du bac pour nos petits bisounours qui retournèrent se faire des bisous sur la pelouses en toute quiétude. Troubler de tant à autre pare un S raillent nos mignons petits L.

Fin (--'' Ou est le début ?)

Si vous aussi vous venez de passer vos épreuves du bac L de première. Honnêtement dites moi si vous étiez dans le même état d'esprit que mes amis et moi? A savoir entrain de discuter d'envaissement de la planete par les bisounours, de faire une polémique sur les costumes des dansseur de patinages artistiques et enfin de se disputar pour savoir ce qui avait le meilleur gout: la viand ed'orck ou la viande de troll?

P.S

A ceux qui sont en S... Nooon n'aux sujets de maths ne sont pas aussi indigents! Encore que...

Review ce serait sympa! (non me taper pas, je sais déjàque je suis folle)


End file.
